


Just For The Season?

by SadxCinnamon



Series: Cinnamon's Mermay 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Anal Sex, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dragon Zuko, Gay Sex, Knot, Knotting, M/M, MerMay 2020, Minor dirty talk, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Shark Sokka, Shifter Zuko and Sokka, Shifters, Smut, Top Zuko, omega sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: Sokka asks Zuko to help during heat season but Zuko takes it as an insult so Sokka tracks him down and fun ensures.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cinnamon's Mermay 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725883
Comments: 18
Kudos: 541





	Just For The Season?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend that I thought was a really good concept and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When the two talked it somehow always ended in some sort of petty argument with one of them slipping back to their respectful home. Sometimes Sokka would hiss at Zuko before diving into the water and other times Zuko would be walking away with a growl and scowl.

That didn’t mean they weren’t friends, just that they uh couldn’t ‘handle’ one another at times and were fighting quite a lot. Especially around the time heat and rut season would come around. Zuko was more irritable and Sokka was louder, crabby.

Sokka had only taken one mate and that was ages ago, he was on his own for relief! And Zuko wasn’t too hard on the eyes either so yeah, Sokka  _ did  _ ask him if he was free this mating season. Not his fault that Zuko got all pissy and thought he was making fun of him!

Dumbass growled at him and ran away! Stupid alpha.

Now usually when one of them runs off angry the other doesn't go after them, that could anger them more but Sokka didn’t really care at the moment. He was not going to let Zuko just run away and leave him there for some dumb assumption. 

Sokka knew decently where to walk from seeing Zuko run off so much and the dumb dragon even  _ shifted  _ halfway there which left Sokka footprints to follow. Finding the cave wasn’t an issue at all actually, it was dug into the side of a mountain and seemed to slope down slowly inside. Sokka could smell Zuko all over the entrance of the cave and the area around it.

Slowly he approached, looking inside and seeing how far he could see inside. He carefully let off his scent as he walked in so as to not be attacked immediately when Zuko realized someone else was in his cave.

The cave was oddly warm and Sokka silently questioned if Zuko did this himself or it was just naturally this way. He lifted his hand and pressed it to the cave wall, dragging it against the wall as he walked deeper into the cave,

If he was being honest the thought of finding an angry Zuko in here had Sokka shamefully slicking up, his cheeks flamed up and he grunted softly. Sokka was always early when it came to his heat, slicking up and starting a whole  _ week  _ before the ‘normal’ heat season.

He wondered if Zuko was even in here, he got his answer when a loud growl sounded from in front of him and he was face to face with a large red dragon. Well s hit .

Sokka awkwardly waved, “Uh…hey Zuko?” He chuckled and pulled his hand away from the wall. Zuko and he stared at one another, Zuko’s pupils dilating before he began to shift back to his human form. He grabbed a cloth that was nearby to wrap around his naked waist.

“What are you doing here Sokka?” Zuko questioned gruffly, watching the omega sharply. He didn’t appreciate Sokka’s little show or whatever it was back at the beach shore, he was pissed to be honest. Sokka knew Zuko was  _ always  _ alone during heat/rut season and for him to make fun of him like that was a shitty thing to do even for Sokka. 

The brunette rolls his eyes at the dragon shifter and walks closer to him, “You ran away like a little pussy! What was I supposed to do?” He asked, jabbing a finger into his bare chest.

“Not fucking follow me? And what? Was I just supposed to sit there and let you  _ insult  _ me Sokka? Is that what I was supposed to do?!” The alpha growled out, grabbing Sokka’s hand tightly and backing him up against the cave wall. 

Sokka swallowed thickly and cursed himself silently as he began leaking slick, but who wouldn’t? Zuko was so fucking hot, especially when he was angry. Fuck, Zuko was going to smell the slick soon, very soon with how much slick he was leaking. 

“I..i didn’t insult you Zuko-” He practically whined when the alpha interrupted him with a growl, pressing him harder against the wall. Slick dribbled down his thighs and down his legs. He couldn’t help it, Zuko looked so hot baring his fangs at him.

Zuko’s gaze bore into him, “Yes you did! You said-” he cut himself off, eyes widening slightly and glancing down, watching slick run down Sokka’s thigh and fall into a small puddle of slick. Zuko’s nose flared and he swallowed, pupils expanding as he took in the unfiltered scent of  _ omega _ , a hot, horny omega.

Looking back up, he can see now how red Sokka’s face is, his eyes looking off to the side to avoid having to look Zuko in the eye. Sokka clenched his thighs together and attempted to pull his wrist out of Zuko’s tight grasp. He actually whined this time when he couldn’t, instead Zuko tightened his grip.

The alpha growled softer this time, “Sokka look at me,” He softly demands, not an alpha demand but a demand that Sokka couldn’t resist no matter how much he tried. Blue met gold, Sokka licked his lips and Zuko’s gaze dipped down to his mouth, watching him closely. It sent a shiver down Sokka’s back, a pleasant shiver though.

Slowly Zuko moved his face closer to Sokka’s, biting his lip as he looked down at Sokka’s soft, plump lips. Sokka lets out a shaky breath before he pushes himself forward enough to kiss Zuko. The kiss was soft and careful, Sokka didn’t want this to go bad in-case he read things wrong.

The alpha however didn’t push him away like he expected instead he pulled him closer, let go of his wrist to wrap his arms around Sokka’s waist and deepened the kiss. He even tilted his head to get better access, swiping his tongue over Sokka’s bottom lip to get him to open.

Zuko reached a hand down and patted Sokka’s ass, pushing himself in between his legs. Sokka took the hint and jumped up a bit, wrapping his legs tightly around Zuko’s waist while the alpha gripped onto his ass to hold him up.

Moving the cloth covering his ass Zuko rubbed gently over the slick soaked hole belonging to the very vocal omega he was holding in his arms. Sokka was gripping tightly onto Zuko’s shoulders, relaxing himself so that Zuko could maybe, just maybe actually slip those fingers into him?

Zuko only teased him a little longer before he was slipping one of his long, thick fingers into Sokka’s slippery and wet hole. He presses it in as deep as he can before dragging it back out, making sure to gently rub at Sokka’s prostate on the way out. The omega moans and his back arches, sinking his teeth into Zuko’s bottom lip when two fingers trace his hole again.

Sokka chokes on a gasp when Zuko suddenly shoves two fingers into him, slamming them as deep as he can into him. Sokka pulls away from Zuko’s mouth and throws his head back while biting his lip, tears forming in his eyes. 

Zuko was on Sokka’s throat the moment he had enough access, kissing, licking, sucking and biting. He smirked against his neck at all the little moans and whimpers that fell from Sokka’s lips. Slowly a third finger makes its way inside of Sokka, spreading them out and stretching him out.

He moved one hand up to grip Zuko’s hair, pulling him away from his neck to look him in the eyes, “Need you in me  _ now _ .” Sokka growled and kissed him roughly, not letting him respond or disagree. Not like Zuko was going to, he just needed to make sure Sokka was open enough to take him seeing as he wasn’t in full heat yet.

Sokka reached down and loosened the cloth around Zuko’s waist, purring happily when he felt the cloth slip down onto the cave floor. He could feel Zuko’s thick hard cock pressing up against his ass and Sokka couldn’t help but to leak more slick. The slick dribbling down onto the floor and onto the cock that was firmly pressed against his ass. 

“Zuko! Please!” Sokka whined and tried to push himself down on the head of the cock but the alphas' strong grip on him prevented him from moving too much. The older man chuckled softly at Sokka and moved him up enough to rub the bulbous head against Sokka’s loosened and awaiting hole.

He couldn’t resist the desperate look on Sokka’s face for long, he knew the other would break down and beg soon if Zuko didn’t give him what he wanted. While that would both be hot and gratifying for Zuko his cock was aching to be inside of the brunette and Zuko didn’t want to wait any longer.

It took a few nudges before the head of his cock was spreading and pushing into Sokka’s awaiting hole, Sokka arched his back and whined as Zuko slowly pushed his thick cock into his soaked little hole slowly. The stimulation was wonderful but Sokka wanted it hard, he wanted it rough and fast and this was none of those.

Once Zuko was finally seated all the way inside of Zuko he stayed as still as he could so Sokka could adjust. The omegas insides felt so good wrapped around his cock, so warm and soft. Zuko buried his face into Sokka’s neck and lightly kissed it, Sokka was shaking and breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for only a minute or two but it felt longer, Sokka almost cried in relief when the alpha started to thrust. They were slow at first but it seemed like the more Sokka moaned the faster he went, it didn’t take long to have him fucking into Sokka like a mad man. He delivered hard, rough thrusts into Sokka every time while making sure he hit his prostate with every thrust inside.

Sokka’s head was thrown back and his eyes rolled into his skull while his mouth hung open, moans and gasps leaving it with drool leaking down the side. Zuko’s hands were placed on either side of Sokka’s body, holding onto the cave wall as he fucked up into Sokka. He sucked and bit at his neck, avoiding his scent gland with his bites.

The brunette was clenching down on Zuko’s cock more and more, he knew that meant Sokka was close, both his hole and cock were leaking so much and it got Zuko so riled up. He did this. He was the one who made Sokka this little mess.

“Fuck, Sokka! Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum for your alpha?” Zuko growled into his ear, hips moving faster to thrust harder into the pliant body that belonged to Sokka. Sokka whimpered and looked down at Zuko, he looked so dazed as he looked into his eyes. He nodded and moaned loudly when one of Zuko's large hands moved to wrap around his little cock, stroking him and rubbing his tip.

Sokka sobbed and buried his face into Sokka’s neck, whining and bucking his hips to get more friction. He was almost there! He just needed a little more! Just a small push over the edge. He gripped onto Zuko's shoulders tightly and pushed his head up, gliding his tongue softly over Zuko’s scent gland before sucking on it.

Zuko’s hips stilled for a moment before he was growling and fucking into Sokka harder, shoving him back against the cave wall. “Oh, fuckin’ dirty slut, always acting like you’re so high and mighty but your just a quivering cock slut,” The alpha told him, slamming his hips up with each word, smiling as Sokka whimpered and moaned.

“N..not a slut!” Sokka whined back and looked at Zuko, the alpha chuckled and grabbed his face roughly.

“Oh you’re not? You sure look like one,” He laughed and kissed him roughly, grabbed his hips with both hands and digging his nails in Zuko pressed Sokka more firmly against the wall. He angled his hips differently and fucked Sokka harder, swallowing down all the noises the omega tried to let out.

Tears gathered in Sokka’s eyes and he squirmed, thighs shaking. He could feel the build up, the heat in his stomach just got warmer. He couldn’t even warn Zuko with the alpha shoving his tongue down his throat. The head of Zuko’s cock was rubbing against his prostate too long, he even felt the start of Zuko’s knot tug at his entrance and that’s all it took for his overly sensitive body to crack. 

Sokka’s eyes rolled back into his head and his vision went white as he came, his cum covering his and Zuko’s chest while his ass squirted out more slick. 

Zuko stilled completely, eyes widening as he pulled away from Sokka’s lips to look down at the slick covered cave wall and floor. / _ Holy shit he just squirted from his ass!?/ _ . Zuko swallowed and let out a shaky breath, / _ fuck that was hot/,  _ he groaned before he started to pound back into Sokka. He closed his eyes tightly and growled, listening to the little whimpers and whines that Sokka let out, he didn’t even sound all there.

Zuko could feel his knot inflating more, catching on Sokka’s rim on every pull out. He pushed his face into the omegas neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive scent gland on Sokka’s neck. Zuko was close, his knot rapidly inflating, almost at full mass. All he could think of was cumming deep inside of Sokka’s tight ass and breeding him full of his pups.

The knot popped into Sokka with little resistance, seating itself right against his prostate and sending the omega into another, small orgasm. Sokka sobbed, and slumped against Zuko as he came deep inside of him, no doubt knocking him up but Sokka really couldn’t be mad about that, the two of them would make pretty pups together.

Zuko panted against Sokka’s neck and slowly lowered them onto the caves floor, they just silently sat together. Zuko listened to Sokka purr content, probably asleep and he smiled softly allowing himself to purr as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a kudo or comment?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
